Alex VS Lars Alexandersson
Alex VS Lars Alexandersson is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 LarsvsAlex.jpeg|DBZGUY x3 alexcslars.jpg|DeathBattleDude Alex.jpg|GrandTheftAutoObsessor Description: Street Fighter VS Tekken! Heihachi has organized another King of the Iron Fist tournament, and Lars is ready to fight his way to the top! However in round one, a wrestler steps up to take the cash prize home! Will Alex suplex his way to victory, or will Lars Alexandersson put an end to Heihachi Mishima? Interlude: Wiz: There comes a time in life when the old must be replaced with the new. Sometimes it works, while other times it just falls flat at the old is decided to be better. Boomstick: For example, my daughter was a little shit, so when she moved away and I had another one, I wish the other stayed. I hate my family. Wiz: Boomstick's father's day aside, Street Fighter and Tekken have tried this, and then went back to the old. Boomstick: Alex, the New Yorker wrestling superstar. Wiz: And Lars Alexandersson, ex-member of the Tekken Force. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Alex: Lars Alexandersson: Fight: "And the crowd goes wild!" An announcer screamed out to a roaring crowd, who had just witnessed an intense match. The mayor of Metro City Mike Haggar was just taken down by a giant brute of a soldier named Gigas. The hardest part couldn't've been decided on; getting Gigas out of there or cleaning the stage for the next fight. After tranqing Gigas, they dragged it away and got into the ring to grab Haggar, who was knocked out cold. The competitors stared on at the scene, only one visibly grimaced, that being a overall wearing blonde haired wrestler by the name of Alex. Alex glanced towards the bracket, he was up next against some guy from Sweden. Alex began to roll his shoulders around and crack his neck, it was just about time to go out. Opposite side of the Arena The aforementioned foe was sitting against the wall of the corridor leading to the ring, eyes closed. His robotic companion next to him. "Lars", she began, "I'm not sure that going after Heihachi would be the greatest idea..." Lars, keeping his eyes closed, responded "don't worry, Alisa, I've got this covered, we'll be fine". "Well, you're about to go out there to fight... be careful." Lars smirked "Always have, always will". "Ladies and gentlemen! Will you please welcome Lars Alexandersson to the ring!" Lars opened his eyes and stood, walking silently out into the broad daylight. Shielding his eyes for a moment, Lars calmly looked around the stadium. People were cheering for and against him at the same time, and off in the distance, clouds were beginning to roll in. Lars stepped into the ring, a raised, white, circular platform just as the announcer called his opponent out, a resounding "Alex" booming throughout the stadium. The audience burst into excitement once more as Alex entered the ring. The two eyed each other, figuring the other out. Tekken 7 - Mishima Building 1st Alex finally broke the silence "speedy type, I assume?" Lars chuckled "And I assume you're the big, strong, silent type?" Alex smirked only slightly. "Funny, you got a lot to learn buddy". Lars struck a battle stance and angrily spoke out "You think you can stop me?" Alex cracked his neck one last time and got into his stance "Okay. Let's rumble". ROUND 1, FIGHT! Tekken 7 - Duomo Di Sirio 1st ROUND 2, FIGHT! Tekken 7 - Jungle Outpost 2nd ROUND 3, FIGHT! Tekken 7 - Volcano 2nd ROUND 4, FIGHT! Tekken 7 - Heat Haze Shadow 2nd ROUND 5, FIGHT! Results: Who were you rooting for? Alex Lars Alexandersson Who do you think will win? Alex Lars Alexandersson Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Tekken vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:LakuitaBro01.2